The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to electronic messaging systems. More particularly, the embodiments relate to selective delivery of content via electronic mail (email).
Email systems are commonly used to facilitate the exchange of content among users, such as information presented in a body of an email or electronic files attached to an email. To mitigate the risk of such documents from being intercepted and viewed by unscrupulous parties, such documents oftentimes are encrypted. For example, documents oftentimes are encrypted with password protection. When a recipient receives such a document, the recipient usually is required to enter a password in order to view the document. Notwithstanding the level of security provided by the use of password protection, security continues to be a significant concern in those organizations that use email to facilitate the exchange of information.